


With a Little Luck

by Raven_Knight



Series: 2018 Autumn OTP Challenge - Multifandom [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Romance, liquid courage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Knight/pseuds/Raven_Knight
Summary: An important and urgent question needs an answer. That answer will be had tonight.





	With a Little Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. This piece, archived at Archive of Our Own (Ao3), is purely a non-commercial work of fiction from which I am not profiting in any way. This work may not be reproduced, archived, or redistributed by any means and/or in any format without prior written permission from me. Permission may be obtained by contacting me at r4v3n.kn1ght@gmail.com. 
> 
> This series of oneshots belong to the 2018 Autumn OTP Challenge, though I have done away with the OTP part of it and focus instead on either romantic ships I ship or platonic relationships that fit the prompt given. This oneshot is in response to prompt #13: Lucky Day/Lucky Night. ~ RK

**With a Little Luck**  
**By  
** **Raven Knight**

Shaking fingers tied the ribbon securely into the long blonde hair as piercing eyes looked over the formal dress critically one last time in the mirror. Having seen a minute flaw, one firm tug righted the clothing into rigid, perfect place. Everything had to be perfect outwardly if this urgent question was to receive a favorable response. Turning back into the bedroom, pale fingers snatched the seemingly insignificant vial from its place atop the wardrobe, unstopped it, and tipped it back unsteadily into the waiting mouth. While pocketing the empty vial, the blonde strode determinedly towards the door.

As the door opened, Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black stood face to face, both shocked to find each other on either side of the threshold, but also pleased to see the very person the other had been on the way to seek an answer to a most pressing question. They both shifted awkwardly, Lucius lowering his hand with which he’d intended to knock upon the door, while Narcissa let go of the cold ornate handle she’d used to fling open the door.

Having realized that they’d both been setting out to find the other, they began laughing.

Their laughter faded as they admired each other, this person they’d been dating for what seemed like an eternity yet seemed like not nearly enough time to develop such strong feelings, and remembered what had driven them to this door.

A question needed answering and it would wait no longer.

“Will you marry me?”

Two sets of eyes widened as Lucius and Narcissa simultaneously registered having asked and been asked the same urgent question. Radiant smiles followed that. Delighted laughter burst from them both as they came together in the doorway, giddily wrapping their arms around each other. “Yes,” both blondes answered. Still laughing in their pleasure, Lucius and Narcissa kissed.

It was a truly lucky night for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed a fluffier side of the Malfoys. Leave a comment or hit the kudos button if you enjoyed it! Thank you! ~ RK


End file.
